Demon Lover
by Marcuscloudkicker
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are both Demon Prince's from different lands. Their father's wanted to be allies for an upcoming battle, by joining allies by their son's marriage. Abuse, Anal, Angst, Death, D/s, Humil, Language, M/M
1. Chapter 1

Demon Lover Chapter 1

(6 Years Ago.)

"They dare challenges me!" The Demon King roared. "Those damn ungrateful brats." The Demon King of the East stomped viciously over to one of his lower class demon. "Uzumaki, the Demon King of the South. I'll spit in his face if he were here. I'll kill everything in his land, rape the women and make their children my slaves. As for the Uchiha, the Demon King of the North thinks he can embarrass me by not fighting me all those years ago, thinks of I so low. He things I'm a coward dog, will I'll show them all." He smirked as his lower class demon lowered his head, to his master, being very submissive so he could live another day. "I'll kill them all. And I will rule over both their lands, and for my after fun of my victories, I'll go to the West Demon King and take his land as well." He chuckled sinisterly. "Then no one can defile me."

"Demon King. Should I send a battle war letter to both North and South Demon King's?" The lower class demon spoken softly and made sure his voice was anything less then mumbling.

"Of course. I'll write the letter and you hand deliver it yourself. I want you to come back and tell me in details of their fear after they read my war battle letter." He laughed and said in a tone that says he was full of himself. "They'll be running with their tails between their legs." The Demon King of the East went to his throne behind him, sitting down on the red pillow, he smiled. His fingers tapped against the wooden frame of his throne chair.

The lower class demon came over beside him, he kneeled. "What would you have me write, master." A sheet of paper lay on the cold black floor in front of the lower demon, a wooden pencil in his hand, waiting to write anything his King says.

His eyes darken; his lips curled upwards, "Dear, Uzumaki, Demon King of the South. Dear, Uchiha, Demon King of the North..."

* * *

"Father...Father... What is it?" Little Sasuke called out as he saw his father stared at a sheet of words a lower class demon of the East handed to him a few minutes.

The Demon King Fugaku raised his hand to silence Sasuke; he then motions a lower demon over. "Take Prince Sasuke to his room and then bring me Prince Itachi."

"You don't need Itachi, I can help, Father." Little Sasuke pleaded with his father, why didn't his father always sends him to his room and always asked for Itachi, what was he, worthless?

"Sasuke, do as I tell you." The Demon King order with a wave of his hand the lower demon took Sasuke to his room.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Little Sasuke asked the lower demon named Iruka.

"Prince Sasuke, you are still young. Prince Itachi is much older and knows what your father will be dealing with. Prince Itachi will some day be King, so, your father will be introducing your brother into his line of work." Iruka said as he opened the door for Sasuke.

Little Sasuke looked up at the pony tailed male. "If Itachi will be King...then what will I be?"

"Whatever you want to. You will still be the Prince and second heir to the throne, if something happens to your brother then you will be King." Iruka smiled as he followed the Prince inside his room. "What do you wont to do, little Prince."

"I want to study the laws!" Little Sasuke said a little to cheerful, you would have knew a little kid was to willing to study.

"Little Prince?"

Sasuke paused. "I want to be useful to my father and brother. I will study and learn all the laws." Sasuke said so proudly as he went over to the table with a few books lying with dust collected for just a few days, before now, Sasuke never touched them, his father gave them too him three days ago. Now, Sasuke will look over the rules his father, grandfather and great grandfather had once written down.

* * *

"Naruto, where are you?" Kakashi yelled. "Naruto, come one! I won't every read you porn again...but Marcus is a dream boat... NARUTO!!"

"You're sick, you dirty old man!!"

"I AM NOT A DIRTY OLD MAN...OR SICK!!" Kakashi yelled and chased after his Prince, he halted when he saw another demon; with sweat on his face he slowly walked by the female demon, giving her a small wave with his hand. He turned as she walked passed him, giving Kakashi a weird look. Once he was sure that the female demon was far away, he then continued to chase Naruto.

"GOT YOU!" He screamed as he wrapped his arms around the slim body of the Prince.

Naruto screamed. "NO FAIR! NO FAIR! HELP A DIRLY OLD MAN IS ABOUT TO KIDNAP ME!!...AND HE'LL MAKE ME LISTEN TO HIM READ VERY POOR EXCUSE FOR PORN. SOMEONE HELP!"

Kakashi stared in horror. "Naruto...stop strangling...and stop says thing that aren't true!"

"Never!" Naruto loudly declared.

"Stubborn brat...just like your father." Kakashi grunted as he seated Naruto on the floor. Kakashi had Naruto in a headlock, dragging him to his room, since his father was busy with a demon for the East; he had to babysit the Prince. "Were going back to your room to finish the book: Marcus The Sex Manic."

Naruto screech out. "That's sick!!" Naruto began kicking and screaming louder. "You can't do this...I hate it when you read porn to me."

"Porn is the greatest thing demons every made..I just wish I was there when it first was mention." Kakashi said as he struggled when Naruto, making it to his room, Kakashi pushed Naruto inside and closed the door behind them. "You should behave for your Uncle Kakashi."

"Pssh...What so special about you?" Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Not even my Father could make me behave."

Kakashi stared at his Prince for awhile. "Marcus...please...more. Damon panted." Kakashi wanted to read more out loud but the door to the Prince's was slammed open.

Demon King Minato entered his son's room, "Kakashi, leave please. I have to have a word with my son."

"Yes, Sire." Kakashi said as he walked to the door, he glance back and smiled at the Prince, making sure the Prince was watching him. "Prince, I will return and we will finish the book." He then left father and son alone.

Naruto eyes widen. "Yuck!" He made a face, but Kakashi was already gone. He looked at his father, who a disappointment look on is face. Naruto slip his tongue back inside his mouth, he coughed a little and straighten his posture. "Father?"

"Naruto, Demon King of the East wants a war..."

"Iruka?"

"Yes, young Prince."

"My father wants us to go to the Demon King of the South. He's actually going to asked for his help, since the letter did said the Demon King of the East was also going to fight the Demon King of the South...Father, Itachi and I will be leaving soon and will be staying at the Palace of the South Demon King, since the South Demon King has impregnate force around his land that even East couldn't get through." Sasuke told Iruka. "I want you to come with us. Father also told me that South Demon King has a son around my age-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Looks like you're going to make a new friend." Iruka said smiling.

"Hardly." Sasuke spat.

"Prince Sasuke doesn't wish to make any friends."

"I couldn't care. If he wants my friendship then he's a moron. We're demons, we don't kiss ass to no one."

Iruka sighed. 'You have a lot to learn, little one.' He thought as he went towards the bedroom door. Iruka left the little Prince alone, he was busy studying anyways.

* * *

"Sire..Prince Sasuke...what about him?"

"Sasuke will do as he is told too." The Demon King Fugaku said.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Demon Lover Chapter 2

(Still 6 Years Ago.)

"Sasuke?" Iruka said, he pulled a book from underneath the sleeping little cub. Iruka walked around the table, taking the book with him and place it on top of another worn out book, even the edges were torn upwards. Iruka grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it out, he sat gracefully down. "Little Prince." Iruka folded his hands together, placing them in front and on the table.

"Mm. Iruka." Sasuke woke up and rubbed his eye with a formed fist. Sasuke sat up slowly, with his fist still rubbing his eye. "What's wrong?"

Iruka gave him a tiny smile. "You been sleeping along time. It's time to get up." Iruka stood up and walked around the table and stood behind the chair that Prince Sasuke seat at. He grabbed the edges of the back and pulled the chair back. "Come along now." Iruka softly order. Sasuke stood up and combed back his bangs and grabbed at his silk coat and tugged forward on the marital, making his long silk coat adjust, so, no wrinkles or having the coat tuck in the back of his hem of his pants.

Sasuke moved towards the door and with Iruka behind him, being followed as he walked down the chambers with the walls filled with larger and colorful painting of past Demon Kings, all the way down to the first King of the North.

Sasuke stopped in front of a very larger gate, it cracked open as gears whined, lower demons came out to greet him. They bowed their heads as they passed him, they left and Sasuke and Iruka and a couple of lower demons followed behind them.

* * *

"Naruto, are you alright with this?" The Demon King of the South asked his first born. He walked over to his son and placed a comforted hand on his shoulder.

"I'm OK. But what about Kyubi?" Naruto pouted, he hated war but having another King and two Prince's here would he hell.

"Your younger brother will be sent away. The Demon King of the West doesn't know he exist nor does the King of the North. He will be safer away when the West King comes." Minato fingers tighten on his son's shoulder, he shook his a little.

Minato and Naruto turned and went towards the door, lower demons stood outside waiting for them. They turned and was immediately followed for behind, they went to the throne room, every thing was in a deep rich orange color.

"Sire." Kakashi nodded to Minato.

"Kakashi, you know you don't have to be so polite towards me." Minato stopped in front of him. "Uncle."

"It's not my place, I may be the younger brother of your father but I know how to respect my rank as will as yours." Kakashi nodded his head once, that was a bow, he was a former Prince after all.

Naruto grinned up at his great uncle. Minato smirked and nodded back, he stepped pass him and towards the throne.

Kakashi grinned back at the the younger blond, he loop an arm around his waist and fake punched him in the gut. Naruto laughed and he released him and followed the King to his chair.

As Minato sat down everyone kneeled to the solid hard ground, dipped in a peal color.

Minato leaned to one side. "In one months time, North King would be upon us and soon the East King will be attaching."

* * *

"Prince Sasuke?" The North King called out. Fugaku never called Sasuke without Prince in front of his name.

"Sorry Sire, but Prince Sasuke is in the liberty with Iruka." A lower demon said, the lower demon was kneeled at his side of the throne chair.

"Send for him." The North King said.

The lower demon bowed and stood up to go fetch the young Prince.

* * *

"Sasuke, did you find anything that pleases you?" Iruka asked the Prince, who was on the ladder as he held the bottom.

"Move me a little more to the right." Sasuke asked as he glanced down.

Iruka huffed and pulled the ladder to the right, his eye never left the Prince's back. "What are you looking for?"

Sasuke didn't answer Iruka, he was too busy grabbing a book from the shelf. He leaned back tad and looked over the book. He mummed.

"Prince Sasuke." A voice called to him and it wasn't Iruka.

Sasuke turned his head away from the old worn out book and looked down to see a lower demon next to Iruka. "Yes."

"Your father wishes to talk with you." The lower demon was kneeling on the ground. The lower demon stood up and excused himself and walked out the opened door.

Iruka eyes followed the lower demon before looking back to the raven-haired. "Prince."

Sasuke knitted his brows together. "I wonder what father wants."

* * *

"Waaa! Waaa!"

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked as his younger brother suddenly let out a cry.

The lower female demon smiled. "He's hungry." She picked Kyubi up and cradled him in her arms. She walked up of the nursery room and towards the King and Queen's bedroom. She shifted the bundle to have a free hand to knock.

The door open and the Queen looked over the female who has her offspring in her arms. "He's hungry, my lady." Prince Naruto stood behind the lower demon.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the older Prince. She snapped out of it and leaned forward to transferred the baby into her arms. She looked down a Kyubi face and smiled, she turned away and shut the door behind her.

Naruto blinked and pouted before going to his playroom. His step mom seem to hate him...

* * *

"Father?" Sasuke announced his presents.

"Ah, Prince Sasuke. I want to asks you a favor."

Sasuke ears picked up, his father wanted a favor! "Yes, father."

"I want you to become friend with South Prince."

'What?' "Father, I don't understand. You always tell me friendship are for morons."

The North King chuckled. "I'm glad you remember. Just pretend for his shakes."

"Yes, father." Sasuke nodded his head once and left to go back to the liberty. He found Iruka there with the book he had handed him as he went to see what his father wanted. "Father wants me to pretend to be friends with the South Prince."

Iruka blinked. "Now, why would he order that?"

* * *

"Kyubi, my son. You and only you will be King." She whispered sweetly and the baby boy sucked on a her breast nipple.

TBC


End file.
